WHAT!
by Choi Taenma
Summary: Misa balik ke jepang buat ktemu ama Light.ternyata ketemu BB,n ternyata Lightnya....R&R plizz,my first fic
1. BB

Nana-chan:hohoho,akhirnya bikin juga

Misa:bikin fict yah makzud muh??

Nana-chan:ya iyalah!!masa bikin kloset!!bay de wey,lanjut aja ke story kita

Misa:ttg Misa-Misa yah???-bunga bunga-

Nana-chan:PD amat Misa!ttg kamuh,Light jelek en L ganteng!!wkwk

Misa:eh,eh,Nana-chan,bukannya kebalik ntuh antara Light-ku(?) ama pervert-san???

Nana-chan:mnurut kamuh terbalik!!!-nendang Misa-

Misa:TOOOLLLYYYOOONNNGGG!!!!!-mental ke luar angkasa-

Nana-chan:-cuek bebek angsa(??)-bay de wey,marih kita mule showowowowo kita semua!!!

Near:kita?lo aja kali gw engga.

Nana-chan:mari dimulai!tiram eh,tirai!buka!

* * *

WHAT???!!!

Hari nyang indah..matahari redup-terang terus(?),lampu" pada mampus(?),hujan local gag berhenti" teruz(author tambah ngaco aja).Tapir!!bagi seorang Misa Amane nyang lagih berbunga-bunga matanya,idungnya,mulutnya de el el,de es be(?),ituh ngga masalah sama sekalee!!!karna hari inie adalah hari Misa akan ketemu Light tersayangnya(hooeeekkkkk!!!!).Misa mengambil flight dari London bwt ktemu ama Lightnyah(ooeeekkk!!!).di perjalanan…maksudnyah,di pesawatz.

Misa:"ehm..mbak,bisa tolong juice strawberry nya satu?"

Mbak2:"Ah,iya nyonya,sabar bentar…"-ngejus stroberri busuk buat Misa-

Misa:_'Misa masih muda kok di panggil nyonya sehh???'_

Mbak2:"ah,iya nyonya,apakah anda membawa alat komunikasi?"

Misa:"Misa-Misa nggak bawa alat komunikasi kok mbak."

Mbak2:"Baiklah kalo begituh,inih jusnyah!!"-dgn nggak sopannyah mbak2 buluk ngasih jus ke Misa,lalu pegi kayak sethan hihihihihi(?)-

Misa:-minum-"kok kayak darah yah??"

L mata merah:"Maaf,minuman itu memang bukan jus."-orang di depan Misa-

Misa:"Hah?!trus inih apah dund??"

L mata merah:"itu DARAH mba"-devil smirk-

Misa:"UAPAH???GW MINUM DARAH???"

L mata merah:"iya mbak.." _'gag usah teriak juga udah pade budeg denger suara kamu yang auzubillah mirip ama binatang rabies seumur idup gag '_

Misa:"t..t..tolong…a..ambil..ambilkan…kan..kantong..plastik!!!"

L mata merah:"nih mbak."-ngasih plastik sampah ke Misa ampe kepala Misa masuk ke plastik2 nyah-

Misa:"UEEKKKKK!!!!!!"-muntah ke plastik,untung dah dilepas dari kepala-

L mata merah:"bagemana mbak?"-demon smile-

Misa:"uuhh…udah aga ena-HAH?!KENAPA RYUUGA-KUN ADA DI SINIH?!"

L mata merah:"maaf,nama saya saya Ryuuga."

Misa:_'namanya Beyond birthday kok!sapa kale nih orang ngikutin tampang L?'_

B:"kenapa Amane Misa?apa ada masalah dengan **mata shinigami** mu?"

Misa:"a..apa itu mata shinigami?" _'kok dia bisa taok sehhh??'_

B:"ah..tidak..oh ya,kita sudah sampai ternyata.."

Pesawat pun jatoh keguling2 di tepung tanah dan kerebus tanah api(?).untung Misa ama B slamet(slamet dateng uuyyy!!)._saat bersamamuh kaseh,q merasak bahagi-_klik."halo?"kata Misa."_maaf,saya Yuu-san miss amane udah sampe?" _kata suara di telepon (butut) Misa."yoyoi gw udah sampe di bandara Narita negh!kenapa?perasaan gw gag kenal elo dech!"kata Misa,mungkin malay-sia-sia karna daritadi pake bahasa sophan mluluk,udhah gag jhuamannyah bahasa suophuan tauk!!_"ah..nanti juga anda akan segera tau..apakah B-sama bersama anda?"_ kata suara ntuh lage,sumpeh maunye ape aye kagak tau!!(Misa:lo yg nulis kok lo yg gag tau. Nana:suka2 gw!!)"iya,adha urusan apha yah ama B?"kata Misa binggung sambil lirik2 B,yang di liat malah bales liat dengan tampang innocent._"kami akan menjemput anda 5 menit ,anda ingin bertemu Light Yagami(buluk)itu kan?"_ Kata ntuh suara lage."iya!gw pingin ktemu Light!!"kata Misa smangad 09(malay 45 mluluk)._"baiklah,tunggu 5 menit di sana"_ kata ntuh suara lage en _tut..tut..tut.._. "ano..B-kun?"kata Misa malu2 singa(hah?)"ada apa Misa-san?"kata B."kata Yuu-san yang tdi nelpon gw ktanya bakal ada yang jemput kita."kata Misa mule brani."Yuu?baiklah,tunggu saka di sini ampe dateng"kata B dgn saaannntaaaaiiiiii akhirnya nunggu ampe jamuran dan jemuran(?)

TuBerCulosis

* * *

Nana-chan:hahaha,slese juga chap 1!

Misa:ih..humornya kaga jelas!

Nana-chan:suka2 Nana dund!!

Near:kok gw gag muncul seh?

Nana-chan:ntar chapt 2 kali.

L:wah..saya nggak nyangka B masih idup yah

BB:kenapa?gag seneng?

Nana-chan:udah nyok!!bay de wey.....

all:PLEASE REVIEW!!!:)


	2. Near and Yuu

Nana-chan:well,di chapt inie kite akan memunculkan Near-chan!!.

Near:hahh??chan???gw bkn Bayi!

Nana-chan:tenang aja,kita mule critanye!Mello!buka tiram eh,tirainya!oh yap,dalam kurung bukan a/n semua.

Mello:_'dasar Nana jelek!gw yg guanteng ini dijadiin pembuka tirei,tapi,sutralah,darepade kaga dikaseh peran?'

* * *

_ What??!!

Misa kliatan bangget udah kesemutan kakinye,gimane kaga,nunggu ampe 3 jem berdiri mlolo!sedang B..biasa aja tuch!organ udah sering kayak geto!tiba2,ada mobil jazz warna merah vermillion,dateng ke Misa en B.

Cewe cantik rambut item tape mata nyah merah darah ngomong ke mreka.

"Maaf,apakah ini Miss Amane dan B-sama?"kata cewe ithu.

"Yoi!gw Misa!lama amet!ini B!"kata Misa SOPAN BANGET.B malah diem gag tau lagi mikir ape.

"maafkan saya,tadi saya kejebak macet di masuk."kata cewe ithu.

"Woy!nama loe siape?"kata Misa cemberut.

"Dia ithu Yuu kau tahu."kata B tanpa liat Misa dan Matanya ngliat nama asli Yuu.(yang akan dirahasiain ampe ada L)

Yuu ngliat ke B,Misa ngliat ke Yuu,B buang muka."B-sama..harap segera masuk kedalam -san juga."ucap Yuu setengah en B masuk setelah di seret ama Yuu.

Mobil itu melaju cepat di pada suatu rumah besar yang melebihi besar mall Grand Indonesia - buset dah tuh rumah gimana bikinnya?.

Yuu memarkir mobilnya di sana terlihat mobil-mobil dari luar negri yang bujug buset banyaknya gag kira-kira.(Kaya amat nih pemilik rumah?).Yuu akhirnya selesai segera membukakan pintu untuk Misa dan mereka untuk menemui sang pemilik rumah.-kok jadi kayak fanfic mystery sih??-

XoXoX

Mereka mencapai pintu berwarna mengetok pintu TOK..TOK..  
"Siapa?",terdengar suara dari dalam.  
"Ini telah membawa Miss Amane dan B-sama.",kata Yuu.  
"Baiklah,silakan masuk."kata suara itu.

Yuu pun membuka pintu seorang anak kecil berambut putih dan yang jelas bukan uban(masih kecil kok ubanan geto lho?) sedang main berpikir _'uwaaa!!!lucu banget anak ini!!jagi pengen meluk deh!!\\\'_.Yuu segera memperkenalkan anak itu.

"Perkenalkan ini Near, Atau bagi saya Master Near.",kata Yuu sopan."nah,silakan duduk Amane dan B-senpai.",kata Near seraya memberi aba-aba pada Yuu untuk membawakan kursi untuk Misa dan Yuu pun mengikuti perintah-lebih tepatnya aba-aba Near untuk membawakan kursi.

"Nah,Amane-san,anda ingin bertemu dengan Light bukan?",kata Near memulai pembicararaan.  
"Iya..gw pengen ketemu ama Light sayangk(hoeekkk)",kata Misa masang muka innocent,pagahal sebenernya masang muka mesum.  
"Dan,B-senpai sepertinya ingin bertemu dengan bukan?",kata Near lagi  
"Huh..aku hanya disuruh menemuinya ,aku juga malay ketemu dia.",kata B pasang muka boscend.

Near diam menatap Misa dan B bergantian."Kalian akan menginap di sini untuk 3 akan ada yang menjemput kalian ke suatu tempat",kata Near.

_'kyaaa!!!!di sini bareng ama Near-chan???yaaaayyyy!!!!!I loph it lol!!\\\\'_,Misa berpikir seperti ithu.

"Tapi kalian di sini akan berbeda kamar dengan ,harap jangan macam-macam.",kata Near lagi."Yuu,antar mereka!",perintah Near.  
_'yaaahhhhh...gag sama Near-chan.....',_pikir Misa.

"Mari,saya antar..",kata pun diantar menuju kamar mereka masing".  
Kamar Misa satu lantai dengan B lantai 1.

Dengan ini,merekapun menginap di sana selama 3 hari.

* * *

Nana-chan:duuuuhhhh...maap humornya jadi gag kerasa...chapt selanjutnya akan humor dech!!.

Yuu:di sini saya OC.

Nana-chan:gila yah,ni fict direview ama kak di fict-fictnya dipanggil Sash-kalo ga salah,jadi aku mangilnya ,dari sebelum Nana masuk sini,Nana ngefans banget ama fict" nya seneng banget!!!

Misa:Hey!!!!dilarang curhat di fanfic!!!!

Nana-chan:-nabog Misa-BODO!!!!

Yuu en Nana:PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!


End file.
